Bog-Nar
=Character History= "The week-long celebration of Bog-Nar's 5th anniversary kicks off officially today, taking you all the way back to my very first sketch of Boggy! I wanted a character who represented all my favorite muck monsters rolled into a 5.5" heroic fantasy toy. This was my first pass at the character, and not much has changed since."https://www.instagram.com/p/BZL1p1BACij/ "In April 2012, inspired by my recent discovery of Glyos and 5.5" resin bootlegs, I set about on my quest to make a "playable art toy," designing a system of magnetic articulation that would make interchangeability a core play feature from Day 1. My first attempt was pretty rough! Better materials and some re-engineering of parts and molds turned v2 into a success, and by the time Bog-Nar was sculpted and molded, I was ready for production."https://www.instagram.com/p/BZOEwu0gY5D/ "Beginning with the original production figure, Boggy has seen several incarnations over the last 5 years. I worked with The Art of Skinnerhttp://www.theartofskinner.com/ on the first variant, Angry Ass Earth Warrior. I followed those up with a couple of tributes to my favorite Glyos colors with Gamma Meltdown (Neo Phase) and Toxic Inferno (Infection) variants. Steve Seeley Arthttp://thedelicatematter.com/ got his hands (and paints) on a handful of "Geck-Nars." Sludge-Nar, Swamp King, Polar Vortex, Void Warrior, and Bio-Glow Bog-Nars all saw release between 2014-2015, as did Galaxxnar, a mega collaboration that involved Galaxxor, Monster Forgehttp://monsterforge.blogspot.com/, and header art by Aziritthttp://www.aziritt.com/"https://www.instagram.com/p/BZOwu5gAxwI/ "Today is the day... the official Fifth Anniversary of Bog-Nar's release. Today we celebrate the first issue of the Warlords of Wor mini-comic, "The Mutant Muck Menace!" This book was written by Eric Scot Lemonshttps://ericscotlemons.wordpress.com/ and me (Brandon Michael Barker), with art by Cory Hamscherhttps://www.facebook.com/ArtOfCoryHamscher/ and Sean Forney Arthttp://seanforneyart.tumblr.com/, letters by Crank!, and cover art by Tim Seeleyhttp://www.timseeley.com/ and Sean Forney Art. I had a blast putting these together and hope to soon finish the last three books in Series One. For now, this and four more stories are available in the store, which you can access from the bio page. Happy Birthday, Bog-Nar!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BZTOoX7AnwV/ =Story= Doctor Telek Hollis was once a brilliant botanist and the world's foremost expert in the field of gamma spectroscopy... Until one day, in an attempt to engineer a gamma-radiated food crop that was resistant to time storm displacement, a freak lab accident turned Dr. Hollis into a terrifying synthesis of plant and man! Shunned by his wife, the doctor fled the city of Wor in search of oblivion at the heart of a time storm... only to find his experiment had been a success. Dr. Hollis' mutated biology was impervious to the time storm's effects. Driven mad by his unfortunate fate, Dr. Hollis set forth on a path of terror against the city of Wor... a path that inevitably led him into the service of Dekay and a new life of evil as BOG-NAR, The Mutant Muck Menace! =Versions= Bog-Nar "Each figure comes packed with a total of 20 parts and accessories to build and customize your ultimate warrior." Wave 1 Bog-Nar Production PVC. Classic Green (KotS Lime) with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on August 27th, 2017. $16 each. Bog-Nar_Full_Profile.jpg|Bog-Nar Bog-Nar_item_assortment.jpg|All parts & accessories 21149151_113235509386961_3441822869292580864_n.jpg|The Unnaturalhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYWsgRpB35O/ 21042089_1732962383676636_8358564553440624640_n.jpg|Bog-Nar vs a Pharoid Godbeast Warlords_of_Wor_Wave_1_Lineup.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 1 Lineup Wave_1_team_bognar.jpg|Wave 1 with Bog-Nar heads 21041876_1811880135809478_8671863077446090752_n.jpg 21041177_815840625261701_5168262704237903872_n.jpg 21227401_1316100731852043_3551800484773756928_n.jpg|Speclatron's Dethlor - Popular Secret Build possible using the Cosmic chest (Cosmic Guardian) with a purple limb set (Eldritch God, Livid Pterosaurian) and green boots/crotch (Bog-Nar, Livid Pterosaurian) Toxic Inferno Bog-Nar "Each figure comes packed with a total of 20 parts and accessories to build and customize your ultimate warrior." Wave 2 Toxic Infernohttp://warlordsofwor.blogspot.com/2013/06/heroescon-leftovers-sale.html Bog-Nar Production PVC. Translucent Infection Red with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on November 17th, 2017. $15 each. Toxic_Inferno_Bog-Nar_full_profile.jpg|Toxic Inferno Bog-Nar Bog-Nar-Toxic-Inferno-DX-WEB.png|Photo by Matt Doughty 23507467_191584704750173_9062714696339030016_n.jpg|Head choices Warlords_of_wor_wave_2_line-up_full.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 2 Lineup 23421667_1967278503520940_6031979459232399360_n.jpg|Wave 2 and DCON Exclusive Nekroid Doppelganger Oozarian Bog-Nar Battle Tribes Wave 11 Oozarian Bog-Nar Production PVC. Translucent Oozarian Green with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on February 16th, 2018. $16 each. Oozarian_Bog-Nar_full_profile.jpg|Oozarian Bog-Nar 27573933_147159245968257_7839718008569200640_n.jpg|Nekroid head (Alternate head) 27878284_1479257388839996_1878977952104841216_n.jpg|Gol head (Alternate head) Oozarian_party.jpg|Oozarian Party 27880330_479384379126088_8166112072543764480_n.jpg|Battle Tribes Wave 11 Muck Thing Bog-Nar "Each figure comes packed with a total of 20 parts and accessories to build and customize your ultimate warrior." Wave 3 Muck Thing Bog-Nar Production PVC. Dark Green with DX paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on March 23rd, 2018. $16 each. Muck_Thing_Bog-Nar_Full_Profile.jpg|Muck Thing Bog-Nar 29402231_163832940990242_8792349820770582528_n.jpg|Muck Thing Nekroid (Alternate Build) 28766200_389034198232067_2209389283674947584_n.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 3 Polar Vortex Bog-Nar "Each figure comes packed with a total of 20 parts and accessories to build and customize your ultimate warrior." Wave 3 Polar Vortex Bog-Nar Production PVC. Frosted Translucent Blue with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on March 23rd, 2018. $16 each. Polar_Vortex_Bog-Nar_Full_Profile.jpg|Polar Vortex Bog-Nar 28766200_389034198232067_2209389283674947584_n.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 3 =References= Category:Warlords of Wor Category:Mutant